


Prompt# 15: "I made your favorite."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Ignis is prepared for Noct's arrival.





	Prompt# 15: "I made your favorite."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph1roth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/gifts).



> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/).

Ignis hummed quietly to himself as he cooked. An idle glance at the clock showed that Noctis should be arriving shortly. The texts they’d traded throughout the day indicated it had been a rough one for his partner. Ignis had a plan in motion to help relieve all that pent-up stress, and preparing one of Noct’s favorite meals was just one portion of the strategy.

The click of the front door was a welcome sound. Ignis took the food off the burner, listening as his boyfriend took off his shoes and hung his coat in the closet. After Ignis had set the food on a trivet, he walked from the kitchen to greet Noctis.

“Welcome home, darling,” he said with a smile before pulling Noctis into a kiss. The sharp way he sank his teeth into Noct’s full lower lip left no secret as to who’d be on top that night.

“Hi, Specs,” Noctis replied once they’d parted, voice a touch breathless.

“Why don’t you go change for dinner?” Ignis suggested before turning towards the kitchen. “I’ll prepare things here.” Once his back was turned he smirked wickedly, knowing exactly what Noct would find when he went into their bedroom. He couldn’t wait to see him emerge.

Ignis plated the food and laid it out, setting one plate on the table and one on the floor. He poured himself a glass of water, setting it on the table, before filling a small bowl with some and placing it beside the plate on the floor.

A merry jingling of bells announced his lover’s return. Ignis sat and feasted his eyes on the vision before him: Noctis crawling sinuously down the hallway from their bedroom to the kitchen. He wore ebony cat ears, the headband supporting them entirely hidden by his messy black hair. A matching tail trailed behind him, hanging from a plug securely in his ass. The most recent addition was a new purchase Ignis had made just the past week, a collar. But not just any collar. This one was purple leather with sparkling rhinestones spelling out the nickname they used for their pet play - _Princess_.  Tiny bells hung from the bottom edge, tinkling musically with each motion Noct made.

“Such a good kitten,” Ignis drawled, reaching to slide his fingers through Noctis’s hair once he was close enough. “Now, eat your dinner. No, no; don’t look at me like that, I’ll play with you after.” He met Noct’s pout with a heated look that promised it would be worth the wait. “I made your favorite. Dig in.”

Noct would need the energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
